Sherry (On hold)
by A Better Day
Summary: 17 year old Sherry Birkin has been abducted for 5 months, but manages to escape and get help with 26 year old Leon Kennedy.They can clean the physical damage, but can they clean the scarred memories from the young girl's mind? WARNING: Contains rape.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Resident Evil 6.

And I am a straight forward person so if you don't like this story, just say so. :-)

PS. In this story Sherry doesn't have her powers so don't whine.

* * *

Sherry

I recover from unconsciousness by the repulsive smell of blood, my blood. I look on the ground to see Albert Wesker, sleeping on the ground with a bottle in his hand. It had been 5 months when I was first kidnapped, rapped, beaten, drugged, but today, today that was all going to change. This was it, my chance to escape. I place my feet on the wooden flooring and push myself off the bed as quiet as I can. I was really weak and slow, but some how I mange to make it to the door. I open and close it quietly, and take off in a run. I hop over the fence. And I limp down the sidewalk. I suddenly feel this sharp pain in my stomach. I look down to see a stab wound. Its bearable for a few minutes, but soon, the pain becomes so excruciating, I can't even bring myself to walk anymore. I find an alley and I just sit there and wait, I wait for death.

"What the hell?" Says a voice. A man voice. Look up to see a tall man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. When I saw him, I didn't know if he were like those other back at the warehouse, or if he were just a genuine person.

He looks at my blood soaked gown and almost loses it."You need medical attention immediately." He says. I knew he meant no harm but I didn't want medical attention, I didn't any type of attention. I just wanted to stay here to die. He reaches for me but I swat his hand away.

"Look, my name is Leon Kennedy. I work with the D.S.O. I swear to you I mean no harm." He reaches for me again, and I let him. I start to tremble once I am in his arms."Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now."He says in a soothing voice. I start to cry. Why is he helping me? What those guys did to me, they just made me dirty, dirty forever. "Can you tell me your name?" He asks me. I ignore him and lay my head on his chest next thing I know I'm fast asleep.

* * *

To be continued...

Review...


	2. Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own any Resident Evil characters.

Thanks for reading the first chapter and going on the next chapter

I am so sorry Jake can not be in this story.

* * *

Leon

Look down at the sleeping girl in my arms. I can tell that she has been beaten several times, by a man. Why would anybody do this to her? With an innocent face like hers, I can tell you this man was a coward. When I make it to the car, I sit her down in the back seat of the car and I buckle her up. 'She needs clothes' I thought. I phone in Ada as I'm driving. "Hey Leon."

"Ada, I need you to bring a pair of clothes and then meet me at the hospital."

"Why, what happened? Are you okay?" She sounds really worried.

"I'm fine just bring the clothes." I hang up on her before she can say anything else. When we made it to the hospital, I took her out the car and carried her in. When I made it to the counter, before I could even say anything the woman picks up the phone dials a number. "We need a stretcher, and right away!" Yells the counter lady. I look down and see the girl opening her eyes. She looks around, confused, then she sees the stretcher, and jumps from arms and starts screaming. "No, no leave me alone I wanna die! I wanna die! I wanna die!" She repeats over and over again. A man comes over and tries to get her on the stretcher, but she bites him.

"Stay away from me you creep! Mom, Dad, help me. Leave me alone I wanna die. Please God, kill me!" This random doctor, comes with a needle and sticks it in her arm. She screams in agony, then passes out. They pick her up and lay her on the stretcher. "What did you do to her?"

"I just gave her a shot so she would calm down. I'm Dr. Chambers. Are you her relative or something?"

"Uh, no I'm just uh, I found her in an alley that's all."

"What do you do in your career?"

"I work for the D.S.O."

"Do you mind telling me what that girl's name is?"

"She, wouldn't tell me."

"Hmm." Was her only response.

"Dr. Chambers, the girl has lost too much blood. She needs a blood transfusion immediately."

Dr. Chambers makes a long sigh. "Alright, what's her blood type?"

"She's a B."

"I'm an O. I'll donate mine."

" Okay come with-"

"Leon, I brought the clothes. Is everything alright?" Ada interrupts.

"No, I found a dying girl with a stab wound in her stomach and I need to go donate her some of mine now." We go to the girl's room and see her hands and her legs strapped on the bed. She just lays there, fear taking over her eyes. "Dr. Radames, what is the meaning of this."

"The patient started to attack us once she woke up again so we had no choice but to do this." The girl looks at Ada then gasps. Ada looks at the girl for a few seconds the her eyes widen and she takes a step back.

"Ada, what is it?"

"It's- it's, her." They both stare at each with shock. "Its who?" I ask

She points at the patient. "Sherry Birkin."


	3. A New Home

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter. The damn internet got shut off so, if you are really mad, pipe down.

This will have an Ada perspective.

* * *

Sherry

Its her, Ada Wong. That bitch is the reason I'm in this mess. "C'mon Leon it's time." says Dr. Chambers. He walks over towards my bed. I feel my body tense up. Ever since Albert kidnapped me I've gotten afraid of men. I mean, what if they were to rape me, drug me, and beat me.

I bet Mom and Dad never even noticed that I've been missing for five months, they hadn't even noticed that I was walking around the house, well at least until Helena came around, and forbid that I ever bring her into the house again because she is gay. She committed suicide a few days after that

"Hey kiddo remember me, Leon?" I nod at him. "I'm just going to give you some of my blood OK, nothing to be afraid of." He says in a kind voice.

His kind actions mean a lot to me. Like when he found me in that alley, he saw what a bloody mess I was but instead of leaving me to die,(Which I wanted to do anyway.)he picked me up and drove me to the hospital. I hold his hand and smile at him. He smiles back.

* * *

Leon

After the transfusion, Sherry falls asleep and the adults start to talk. "OK somebody needs to take temporary custody of Sherry." Dr. Chambers says.

"Well I think good o' Leon should have custody of Sherry." Ada says

"What?! Why me?" I ask.

"Well she trusts you more than anyone else."

"Oh yeah and do you know that Miss Wong?" I say.

"Goddammit Leon, you can't be that naive. Look down at your hand Leon. You're the only person that touched her without getting bitten, and she hasn't even let your hand go!" Ada shouts. Sherry starts to wake up. "Great job Ada. You woke her up." I say sarcastically.

"Pipe down you too, arguing is not going to help, how about we ask the girl who she wants to stay with."

She looks at me then back at ."There Leon, she chose you."

"Oh Sherry, here. I figured you would want to change your clothes." Ada says

She accepts the clothes and then goes to the restroom to change. A few minutes later, she comes out in a long sleeved blue plaid dress shirt, and black jeans, and black converse shoes. "Looks like you're all ready to go." Dr. Chambers says with a smile. Sherry doesn't smile back.

goes into the closet and grabs a wheelchair and then has to male doctors put her in there. As they are walking towards her, she starts trembling. "She doesn't want you guys to touch her." I snap.

"Would you like Leon to carry you out? He's already done it before." Ada asks. She nods. I pick her up and carry her to my car. "Ok, do you want to sit in the front with me, or in the back." She chooses the back.

When we arrive at my apartment, I show Sherry her room (my former room)

The walls has been painted yellow, her covers are neon blue and pink, and she has purple and green pillows.

She just stands there, with a look of depression, anger, and hurt. "Sherry, what's wrong?"

"Can you leave, I want to be alone for a minute. I need to get comfortable with this apartment."

"Uh, okay. The bathroom is over there if you need it. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, Leon. I got it." she snaps.

* * *

Ada

I drop by Leon's house to check on Sherry. I knock on the door and Leon opens it. "Hey Ada, come in." When I walk in, I see Sherry standing in the living room glaring at the television.

"Please, my name is Albert Birkin, my daughter, Sherry Birkin, she ran away-" Sherry knocks the TV off the stand onto the floor. "Take that you jackass!" she shouts. She storms off into her room. I follow her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask her. She turns around and stares at me, then she smacks me and grabs me by my shirt pins me to the wall. "This all your fault! Haven't you told Mom and Dad Helena was my girlfriend they wouldn't have kicked me out, and I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped for five months! What did I ever do to you to make you do such things to me?" She screams in my face. Leon busts the door open. "What the hell Sherry, get off of her."

Leon breaks us up. "Sherry what happened?"

"That bitch decided to barge into my room and asks what the hell was wrong with me. If you really want to know, that man wasn't Albert Birkin, That was Albert Wesker who supposedly knows you!"

Leon looks at me with shock. "Is it true, Ada?"

"Yes, It- it's true. He was my Ex-boyfriend. " Sherry punches a hole in the wall "When ever I get the chance, i'm going to kill that asshole."

* * *

**Uh oh,**

**So yes, Sherry is gay and Helena is dead and Ada is a stupid ho.**

**review If you liked it and review if you didn't like it.**

**Love ya, **

**Thanks. **


	4. Thinking

Heyy

So , I've been thinking of ending the story cuz I don't know how to play out the events and I made Sherry wayyyy to tough.

If you think I should keep going tell me in the reviews.

Love ya

Ciao!


	5. Come back

Leon

It has been two weeks ago since the incident with Sherry and Ada. Since Ada has showed up, since Sherry has spoken a single word. When I ask a question, she answers with a nod are a shake with her head, or just a simple shrug. I've noticed over the past weeks, she's been having nightmares.

Most of the time, I find Sherry sleeping at the foot of my bed.{Leon uses the couch bed.} She often whimpers saying "No Albert don't touch me!" Soon, her nightmares get too heavy for her to manage that she screams as if someone is stabbing her.

I wake her up and comfort her until she falls asleep again. I remember her saying that there were more females held hostage there. My director, Hunnigan, order that me and 6 other agents go find those girls. But before we can even try to save those girls, we have to get the address from Sherry.

I figured since Sherry and I have been locked up apartment for 2 weeks doing absolutely nothing, I figured we should go out and do something fun, might be a good time to get information from Sherry. I knock on her door." Sherry, can come in?" She opens the door.

Every since she came here, she hasn't changed her clothes at all. I look in her room and see the closet door open. That is pretty much where she spends her time every day.

"C'mon. Get dressed we are going out." She looks at me with scared eyes. "Not a date, we are just going to have a good time." She smiles. She shuts the door. I hear drawers open and close. I bet she's getting ready, which means it is my turn.

I go into my suit case {Since all the drawers are in Sherry's room.} And pull out a grey dress shirt, black jeans, grey shoes. Sherry comes out the room wearing a white unbuttoned see through dress shirt, with a black tank top underneath with grey skinny jeans and black chucks.

"So are you ready to go?" She nods. We walk outside to my car. "Do you want the front or the back?" To my disbelief, she takes the front."It is only 12:27, any where you want to go?" She looks in the glove compartment and pulls out paper and pen. She writes 'Julissa's flower shop, Flamingo Blvd'. "A flower shop?" She nods.

We arrive at Julissa's Flower Shop. Sherry runs inside in a hurry. When I catch up with her, she already has a banquet of flower. She is just waiting for me to pay. "And how much will these flowers be." I ask the cashier. " $7.99" So I give the cashier 7.99 and make our way back to the car. "Now, where to?" She writes the address.' Hampton lane '. So can you tell me where we are going?" She just ignores me.

We make to Hampton Lane. When I parked by a tree Sherry leaves the car and runs to the tree with the flowers. I follow her. When I make it to Sherry, I see her staring at a grave in grief.

Helena Harper 1997-2013.

"She was your friend, wasn't she?" She nods. She starts to pull the flowers out and set them neatly on Helena's grave. When she finishes, she kneels down and prays out loud.

"God our Father,  
Your power brings us to birth,  
Your providence guides our lives,  
and by Your command we return to dust.

Lord, those who die still live in Your presence,  
their lives change but do not end.  
I pray in hope for my family,  
relatives and friends,  
and for all the dead known to You alone.

In company with Christ,  
Who died and now lives,  
may they rejoice in Your kingdom,  
where all our tears are wiped away.  
Unite us together again in one family,  
to sing Your praise forever and ever.

Amen."

She gets up, and walks calmly to the car. I follow her. "Do you want to go home?" She nods. The rest of the car ride is silent. When we make it home, I ask her the question. "Sherry, I need the address for the place where you were held." She just stares at me."Can you tell me?" She storms out the living room and slams her room door. "I need to know. See, if you tell me, I can set those girls free." She snatches the door open. "You can't stop him! Nobody can! Albert has something in him that is unstoppable."

"But I can save them!" She slaps me real hard.

"What more can you possibly do!"

"Whatever it takes!" She just stares at me in awe. "Go back to that alley where you found me. Walk down that side walk. You will see a black fence there is a warehouse right next to a happy family looking home. You can't miss it."

* * *

**Heya folks. Yes this is a come back. I've been writing my final fantasy story and I kept thinking of Sherry ideas. So hoped you enjoyed.**


	6. Rescue

Sherry

Today Leon went to the old warehouse to find Albert and the girls. He left me with his adviser, Ingrid Hunnigan. That son of a bitch. I told him trying to take on Albert Wesker was a terrible idea. That bastard will learn to listen to me after he comes back with several injuries. But I do feel awful for leaving the others there to deal with the rape and beatings. But if I tried to set them free I would've made too much noise, and we all would've got punished.

"OK Leon, get to the main entrance of the warehouse-"

"Um, Ms. Hunnigan?" I interrupt.

"Yes Sherry?" She says impatiently.

"Can I give the instructions? I know how to get there." She just stares at me for a while. "Oh um sure. Just put this head piece on, and you are all set."

"OK Leon forget Ms. Hunnigan's instructions. That would only get you killed."

"Sherry what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you so shut the hell up and listen! Go to through the chimney it will lead you the back of the warehouse. But be careful, there is a door next to the chimney is where the guards lounge. It is 9:30 PM. So you have thirty minutes to get them out."

"But Sherry, where are the girls?"

"You'll see them when you drop in. You have 28 minutes now go!"

Leon

I slide down the chimney. And see 10 girls in short dirty gowns. One of the girls see me and panic. I put my gun away and put my hand over her mouth."Don't say a word. I am here to rescue you girls." I pull out my knife and cut the rope on her wrist. I wake the others and them free. The ninth and tenth girls are harder to help, but eventually I get them out. "Leon you have 5 minutes left did you get them out?"

"Yeah Sher."

"Is that a nickname? Whatever, take the front door out of there."

I here the lounge door open."Hey what is all that-" I shoot the man in his temple. I shot the man!? Now they're going to be all over us." I throw a smoke grenade in the lounge."Get out of here now!" They don't hesitate. They bust the front door open and sprint out of here. I follow them. As we runntoward the fence, one of the girls fall to the ground and screams in pain. I look down at her. She has a shot wound in her leg. "Please, h-help me." I throw her over my shoulder and continue running.

When we hop over the fence, the girls just stand there looking around on frantic. "This way!" I shout towards them. We run in the direction where I found Sherry. We turn around the corner to the van I borrowed from Hunnigan. "OK, everybody get in the car." I put the wounded girl in the front seat. I realize, that the girl's leg is still bleeding. So I cut a sleeve off my jacket and tie it around her wound. "Leon are you still there?" Sherry asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"The internet ...cut...call...10...minute. " the signal cuts off.

"Um sir, they're coming towards us!" Says a girl with long red hair.

"Alright then everybody, buckle up." I take off down the street.

"Um, sir? W-who are you?" Says a girl with neck length blonde hair.

"Leon S. Kennedy. I was sent from the D.S.O to rescue you. Your friend, Sherry, gave me the instructions on how to find you girls." I hear gun shots hit the back of the car. "OK which one of you guys know how to shoot a gun?"

"I do." Says the redheaded girl. I hand her my handgun. "Shoot the tires on the car behind us." I roll the car roof down. She goes onto the roof and starts shooting.

"Be careful Claire."

"OK Ashley."

Sherry

It has been over 53 minutes since I had any contact with Leon. What if they got captured and is suffering a slow agonizing death right this second. I really need to calm down. I know that Leon would put up to much of a fight to die from those stone heads. Besides, even if Leon doesn't show his arms outside, he still has nice biceps. I wonder if he will ever let me touch them...

1 hour later...

"Mrs. Hunnigan? Do you think Leon is alright? I mean, it has been over an hour and he still hasn't contacted us."

"I'm sure he is fine. Leon is to stubborn to die. As a matter of fact, there he goes right now." She points at the front door of the building. I walk up to him with my arms crossed and a frown on my face. "Hey Sher. What's up?" I smack him across his face, hard. "You damn well know what's up! Why didn't you call in?!" Leon still dazed from the hit answers. "Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind."

"Well as slippery as your mind is, you had me worried sick about you." He looks at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "You were worried about me? Well Sher, I thought you would be tougher than that." He teases

"Nevermind, where are the others?"

"At the hospital. Why?"

"What the hell do you mean 'Why'? Those girl where my bestest friends for last five months. So of course, I worry about them dumbass."

"Language Sher Bear. you can see them tomorrow." He playfully punches me in the head. "I was fine with Sher now you're calling me Sher Bear? Never mind lets just go home."

* * *

**sorry for the long wait. I am very ill. Just read my profile. And I am trying to get 20 reviews so please please PLEASE review. **

**Love ya.**

**Ciao!**


	7. Bad News

Sherry

Today is turning out to be a rather pleasant day. I've decided not to spend all my time in my closet drawing gloomy pictures today. We are going to see the girls today at the hospital. So I've already made them all a batch of snickerdoodles for their comfort. After I got dressed and did my hair, we left for the hospital. When we pull up to the hospital, get this nauseous feeling in my stomach. "Leon, what if they hate me because I didn't set them free, I just abandoned them."

It takes awhile for him to respond "I don't think they'll hate you, I think they will feel rejoice when they see you. When I was sent to rescue them yesterday, I told them you were the one that sent me there. You see, I might of did the action part on saving those girls but, if you hadn't given me the location, if you hadn't given me the instructions on how to get in and out of that warehouse, I nor the girls wouldn't have made it out alive. You were the one that saved them."

"Fine. And if they do hate me, it's only my fault I guess.." I say as I leave the car and head for the front entrance for the hospital door. As we walk inside, we see Dr. Chambers with her arms crossed pacing back and forth in front of the information counter. When she looks up at us, thats when I see the expression. A relieved expression. "Thank God you guys are here." Thank God? When people say Thank God, that usually means something worried them.

"Dr. Chambers, what's wrong?" She sighs nervously. She motions with her finger to follow her to rooms. When we make it to the patient door, she gets this sick look in her face. I aggressively grab her arm. "Okay, Rebecca, what happened?" She snatches her arm from me. "Its the girls. They're all sick." Sick?"Is it minor or major?" Leon asks. "I'm afraid it's major." I shove Dr. Chambers away from the door and open it. Last thing I see, is 6 girls throwing up. Throwing up blood.

...

Leon

I catch Sherry in my arms when passes out. "S-sherry, Leon?" Claire says with a hoarse voice. I pick Sherry up bridal style and walk over to Claire's bed. "Claire, what to you girls?" I ask. "I d-don't know. We were fine y-yesterday." She says hoarsely. "What happened to the other four?" I ask her. "All dead. Sheva, Alyssa, and Ashley died this morning, and Cindy, died about an hour ago. And I'm afraid we just lost another one." She points to the girl with long blond hair. "Farewell, Alexia." She says as she waves to her dead body.

"Dr. Chambers, wake Sherry up." She hesitates. "But Leon-" "WAKE HER UP NOW!" I holler at her. She jumps. Dr. Chambers goes into one of the cabinets and pulls out a miniature cup and fills it with warm water. "Leon put her in that chair in that corner. When I put her in the chair, Dr. Chambers pours the water in Sherry's face. She jolts awake. "What was that for Rebecca?" Dr. Chambers frowns. "Do not, call me Rebecca anymore." She says in a stern voice. "Now, Claire did your, lets just say abductor, give you anything, like perhaps a shot?" It takes Claire awhile before she answers.

"Y-yes, he did. The day Sherry left, when he gave us the shot, he said "It's four weeks until the effect." but we never really knew what he meant, until now." Sherry puts her hand up to her neck. "Rebec- I mean Dr. Chambers, if I got the same shot, why hasn't it taken a toll on me?" "I think it's because when Leon gave you some of his blood, it prevented the sickness. But using it on the girls wouldn't help. Note that they are already sick, if Leon were to donate his blood to them, it would just be a waste."

"So what are we supposed to do? Just sit here and watch them die?" Sherry shouts "They are going to need a special cure. And I know the special place to get it." Sherry says. She walks over to Claire and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm going to be back with the cure. Okay?" Claire nods weakly. "Leon, come on. It's time to reunite with some scientists."She says as she pats me on my back. "Oh, and Dr. Chambers," She says as she walks over to Rebecca. "Here are some Snickerdoodles. And thank you, for your consideration."

...

Sherry

"Come on Leon, lets go get that antidote." I say as we hop in the car. But this time, I sit in the drivers seat."Sherry, what are you doing?" he asks me. "Give me your keys. I'm drivin now." He just stands there for a while before he gives me the keys. He sits in the passenger seat next to me. "I pray that you know what you're doing." I scoff. I start the engine, and take off. "So, where are we going to find this antidote, Sher ?" "Ugh really? Men really don't listen, do they? I said that we were going to see two scientist who can make the antidote."

"So, these "two scientist", they your friends?"

"Pssh more like enemies."

He gets this puzzled look on his face. "If they are your enemies, why are you going to them for help?"

Good question Leon. "Well these people could get this done in like 30 minutes."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Goddammit Leon! What's up with the questions? Of course im sure Leon! Why else would be going here?" I snap. The rest of the ride is silent. I pull up on Sunrise drive. I park in front of a yellow house. "Ok Leon, here we are." We walk up to the front door and ring the doorbell. Nobody answers. I ring it again. Still no answer. "Ok Leon lets go nobody is here." When we step off the porch, I hear a voice. "Sherry?" I turn around and see two people standing there. I walk up to them. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad."

* * *

**So yesh. I decided to reunite Sherry with her Family. Well I wouldn't say Reunite. Oh Lorsh. I don't want to give any spoilers. **

**So please review **


	8. Discovery

_I had something special, something I didn't even know was inside me -Sherry_

Leon

"Oh Sherry! We've missed you so much!" Sherry's mother says as she pulls her into a tight embrace. She doesn't hug back. "Mother, we can hug later. Right now I need you to do something. Where's Dad?" Sherry asks in a monotone voice. "He's in the lab, working. Why, what do you need?"

"I need you two to make antidote for five people. They're dying, and we need special medicine to heal them." She nods. Sherry's mother gestures us to come in. When Sherry walks in, she looks at me unexpectedly."Sher my dear, who is this." She says referring to me. "Oh Mother," Sherry says as she walks over towards me and wraps an arm around my shoulder."This is Leon, my guardian. The one who found me bleeding to death in an alley instead of my of my own two parents." She says with a fake smile. Her mother stares at Sherry for a while and then turns to me with her hand out.

"Hello, Leon. My name is Annette. And thank you for bringing my daughter home." Sherry's mother- I mean, Annette says with a smile. "Hold on a sec! Who said I was coming back?" Sherry says with a smirk. "I'll be back for my antidote in tomorrow. And make sure tell Dad I dropped by, not that he would give a damn anyway. And one more thing, I hope you and Dad are happy that I don't have to be in your care anymore. Ha, and that I think about it, I am Seventeen years old, and during these Seventeen years of my life, not one time do I remember you or Dad coming to me and giving me any strength, or courage, or love. You didn't even raise me. I raised me." Sherry stands up to Annette's face, with tears falling from Sherry's icy blue eyes. "C'mon, Sherry, lets leave." I suggest. "Great idea. And like I said, I'll be back for my antidote in tomorrow." As we are walking off the porch, Annette grabs Sherry bye the arm.

"Wait, I have something for you friends." She pulls out a cylinder filled with blue liquid. "Give this to them when you visit them again." Sherry takes the blue liquid."Thank you."

Sherry

When we get inside our apartment, The first thing I do is storm off to my room, slam 5he door, and take out my journal, and start writing.

Blind

By Sherry Birkin

You are blind  
You can never see  
All the anger built up in me  
I hated life  
I wanted out  
You didn't care  
You would just shout

I felt so alone  
Thought I didn't need anyone  
Turns out I just needed a mom

The black sheep  
I was never apart  
Furthest away from your heart  
Things have changed  
I'm growing old  
I don't need you  
You still feel cold

I'm now out of sight  
Out of mind  
I don't need you, I'll do alright  
I don't need your blessing  
Or your cash  
Without your help I'll make a splash  
Land on my feet with a crash

I'm happier than ever  
My life's brand new  
And most of all  
I'm not like you.

Leon knocks on my door. "Come in." He stares at me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Just came to see if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine thank you very much. Just writing poems in my journal."

"You mind if I read one?"

"Go for it." I hand him over my journal. He flips through the pages until he finds one.

Dear Mom

By Sherry Birkin

You said you'd always be there  
But you're nowhere to be found  
I can't believe you left me  
I feel so low beneath the ground

There's nothing I can do now  
I trusted you with all my heart  
But now you're gone  
You're the one who tore my life apart

I've learned not to trust  
There's nothing more to say  
You've lost someone special  
You can't get back each day

Now you're the one left in the dark  
And all of a sudden you feel my pain  
You expect me to take you back  
But you still feel you're not to blame

I could never forgive you  
Even if I tried  
You can never make up  
For the lonely nights I've cried

You will never know the feeling  
Of losing the person you need the most  
To laugh and cry and love you  
Instead of making you feel like a ghost

I've moved on with my life  
Without you by my side  
My pain has kept so long  
I'm telling you how I feel inside

In a way I want to thank you  
Because of you I'm strong  
I just wanted you to know  
I didn't turn out wrong

"Well, thats, deep. You're a amazing writer." He compliments.

"It's pathetic. I've been writing poems like these every since I was Seven. And I wasn't always an angry character, there were times when I was happy for Twenty- Four hours." I walk over to the draw on the side of my bed and pick up some scissors. I start tapping them rhythmically. "I was 16, when I was actually happy. I met a girl, Helena. She was a lesbian and I was bi, we became really good friends so I invited her to my house. My mother found us kissing, and threw her out. A few days later I heard she had killed herself. I call then called my Mom a homophobic bitch and she kicked me out. Following my five month kidnapping. You know during those five months, I turned seventeen." I look up to Leon. " I don't even know what I did to make my parents, lose their good interest in me." I open my scissors. "Like when I was kidnapped, was Jesus telling me to die and come live with him? Well in that case-" Leon's eyes bulge. "SHERRY, NO!" Leon reaches for my hands, but he is too late. I thrust the scissor in my stomach. I shriek in agonizing pain.

I snatch the scissors from my belly. To my amazement, the pain goes away within second. I look down and see my flesh stitching itself back together. Did I just heal myself? I run my index finger over the part were the wound used to be. I feel nothing other than my bare skin.

I had something special, something I didn't even know I had in me.

* * *

**So yesh, I decided to give Sherry her powers back. I hoped you liked it. And I already thought up the end of the story. I decided that there was going to be a sequel to the story "Sherry". So please, please, reveiw. **


End file.
